Molly Davis
Molly Davis is the pretty little sister of Andy. Like her brother, she ages between each of her appearances. She appears as an infant in Toy Story, a toddler in Toy Story 2, a pre-teen in Toy Story 3, ''and a young adult in ''Advanced Education, being around the same age as Michael, Mordecai, and Rigby. Personality As an infant and toddler in the first 2 films, Molly acted as the innocent, curious, playful, and meddlesome little sister of Andy, whom he would often play with. For example, Andy used her crib as a prison for "One-Eyed-Bart", as Molly drooled on him and took him apart in the first Toy Story film. At the beginning of Toy Story 3, Molly destroys a bridge Andy built, resulting in him pretending she's a "50-Foot Baby From Outer Space". However, in Toy Story 3, Molly would annoy her brother by entering his room and going through his stuff. This always results in Andy kicking her out of his room. As a teen, Andy saw her as a nuisance, but he still loved her. In Advanced Education, Molly is now more mature, and is often annoyed by her brother's immaturity. However, she does sometimes get involved in his antics. Appearance Molly has fair skin, blue eyes, and curly blonde hair, which varies in length throughout the films, in which she is seen wearing various outfits. Toy Story In the first movie of the saga, Molly is a baby with short and curly blonde hair. She is seen wearing a onesie with a floral design on it. The onesie is seen in the colors yellow, light blue, purple, and beige in that order. Toy Story 2 In the second movie, Molly is slightly older, but her hairstyle stays the same. She is seen wearing a pink t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and white shoes. Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, Molly is now 12 years old. Her hair is longer and goes down to her shoulders. When Molly is first seen as a pre-teen, she wears a yellow camisole top, blue cargo jeans with cuffs, and red shoes. At the end of the movie, she is seen wearing a lavender t-shirt with a white border, bluish-purple cargo jeans, and the same red shoes. Life with the Davises/The Series In Life with the Davises and Toy Story: The Series, Molly for some reason seems to be around the same age as Andy, with her hair being colored brown, but still curly. She can be seen wearing frilly t-shirts, tank-tops, and sweaters of varying colors(usually red, pink, green, blue, white, or other colors), blue jeans(sometimes light blue, pink, or black sweatpants, shorts, or skirts), and either sandals, boots, or sneakers for footwear. She sometimes wears a blue sunhat and a dress. Advanced Education In Season 1 of Advanced Education, Molly had shorter hair, was slightly overweight, and wore a black tank-top, gray thigh-length shorts, and black slippers. In Season 4, Molly loses a lot of weight, and wears 2 outfits. During her dinner with Andy and Mrs. Davis in "To Andy Davis Sr, My Favorite Deputy", Molly put her hair in a bun, and wore a light blue dress with white on the top, with matching flats. In "Too Much Homework XIX" and the remainder of Season 4, Molly's hair grows longer again, but is no longer curly, and she sports a red and white Santa hat on top of it. Her new outfit consists of a short, lavender double-breasted coat that only covers her chest, which has a yellow sweater underneath, blue skinny jeans, and dark red snow boots. In Season 9, Molly wears a yellow camisole top, the same blue jeans, and a red pair of converse sneakers. Biography ''Toy Story'' Molly, being a one year old toddler, doesn't have a major part and only appears in a few scenes. Early in the movie while Andy is playing, Mr. Potato Head lands in "jail", which also happens to be her crib. Molly drools all over Mr. Potato Head and takes him apart, much to his later protests. Afterward, Andy takes her downstairs for his birthday party. Because of the aforementioned incident with Molly, Mr. Potato Head also ended up referring to her sarcastically as "Princess Drool." At the end, she is seen listening to Hakuna Matata in the car, and giggles when she sees Woody and Buzz in her mirror, trying to reach the moving truck. At the end of the film, she receives a Mrs. Potato Head toy for Christmas, much to the joy of Mr. Potato Head, who wished for her during the first part of the movie. ''Toy Story 2'' Molly appears at the beginning, being held by her mother, and at the end where she is shown to be walking, with Andy's help. She is mentioned by Bo Peep when searching for Woody's hat in her room. She is mentioned again by Woody when he and Jessie are on the plane, because he says, "And he (Andy) has a little sister!" ''Toy Story 3'' Molly makes her final appearance in Toy Story 3, where she is 12 years old. She is first seen in Andy's room laughing because Andy still has his old toys but is lectured by both Andy and her mom. She then decides to donate many of her things, including Barbie to Sunnyside Daycare, and listens to music while reading a Tween magazine. She is then seen at the end saying to Andy, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Buster?" Advanced Education In Season 1, Molly can be briefly seen arriving at Andy's house to pick up her dog, whom Andy was watching at the time. In Season 4, She, along with Mrs. Davis and Andy, joins Future Patrick on a time-traveling journey through Andy's Past to stop Tord, Sid, and Al from changing history. In Season 9, she returns along with Andy and Mrs. Davis, and join Tom and co. for their Mother's Day celebration at Bubbling Brook in "Meet the Phillips Family! Mother’s Day is a Sweet Treat for All!". Trivia * Although Mrs. Potato Head and Bo Peep are her toys, they seem to be Andy's as we always see him playing with them. * Because of Molly's tendency to drool on any toys she could get her hands on as a baby (as seen in Toy Story), she earned the nickname "Princess Drool" from the toys, especially Mr. Potato Head. * In a part of Toy Story 3 when Molly is playing outside the house, it is shown that she might enjoy playing with Buster as well. * Darla from Finding Nemo makes an appearance in Toy Story 3 on Molly Davis' magazine. * Someone was holding the model of Molly at the airport in Toy Story 2. * Many viewers wondered why Andy simply didn't give his toys to Molly before he went to College. The DVD commentary stated that Molly had grown to the age where she was no longer interested in toys, preferring electronics and magazines. Gallery Tumblr_l4vbswgmo21qa44fmo1_500.png Molly.jpg Molly_TS2.PNG Molly_AE.PNG